Last Man Standing: Chapter 10
Chapter 10 X''' '''Megan Snow's POV It was the One Armed Man As we drove, I mean crashed down the street due to Luke’s poor skills driving a truck, I tried to get some sleep. Sleep was something I had been severely lacking and rest was something you got when you could, or you’d find yourself falling asleep out in the open and waking up with a pair of teeth in your neck. Sleep wasn’t easy as every time we hit something I would cringe and by the time we had arrived at a large warehouse, I had managed to time my cringes. It also wasn’t easy as everyone was shouting back and forth at each other for the past 20 miles and I didn’t know these people well enough to interfere with their arguments. “Sorry!” yelled the driver, I think his name was Luke. However, shortly after we stopped and I could see a cloaked figure outside the window in a long black cloak. I figured he was a demigod or maybe just someone that was still alive because a zombie would have charged at the RV trying to get in and eat our flesh or something. However, the figure just walked over to a key pad and entered something causing a large garage door to open. We pulled inside slowly, but that didn’t stop Luke from hitting a table as we pulled in. “Can you not drive ten feet without hitting something?” Malcolm said annoyed and he swung the door open. We all began to pile out one at a time and I was the last, finding it easier to just wait until tried to push each other out of the way and get out without a line. “Oh, and who is this lovely figure of…loveliness,” the cloaked figure said and he walked over and held my hand before giving me a small kiss on my hand. I pulled it away as his hand felt ice cold to the touch. “I’m Megan Snow, daughter of Athena and I’d ask you not to do that again,” I said a bit louder than I meant. I also saw Elicia give me a dirty look, but I didn’t know what for. “Why is your hand so cold?” “The price I paid for not turning into a zombie,” he replied and pulled his cloaked sleeve up revealing a fake, but it didn’t look like a regular prosthetic. It was metallic in nature and gears could be seen moving around through pieces of hard plastic maybe. The biggest surprise was that it was fully functional, with moving fingers and everything. “Don’t pay too much attention to my friend Leo,” Luke said as he wrapped an arm around his friend. “He hits on every pretty girl he sees.” “Then I guess I should be flattered,” I said and this got me another dirty look from Elicia, forcing me to try and change the subject as I tried to look away. “What is this place?” “This is my workshop, my home, and my impenetrable fortress. This use to be a car manufacturing factory, but I’ve kind of taken over and there are plenty of tools I get to play with,” he said as he flipped a switch on the wall and light began to flood the room. I had to place a hand over my eyes for a second until my eyes adjusted and then looked around. It was amazing; there were weapons and cars that had been adapted for zombie prevention. There was an assembly line that had all the car parts replaced to make automatons as a type of security force I guess. They weren’t alive so they seemed like the perfect guards against the undead. Instantly looking at all this machinery and equipment, my mind began racing with new ideas on how to destroy the living dead. “You like what you see? Maybe later I’ll give you the grand tour,” he joked. He then turned around and looked at the RV. “What did you guys do to this poor baby? It looks like you hit an elephant!” “We might have,” Malcolm said. “Luke is the worst driver I think I have ever seen.” Leo walked over and placed his real hand on the front of the RV and started talking to it as if were alive or something. He kept saying that the mean people wouldn’t him anymore and as if in response, I heard a popping sound and steam began to flow out of the engine. “How long before you’re done the improvements?” Rachel asked. He turned around with a smile on his face and lifted up his mechanical arm. It split apart and his hand folded into it while another device folded out to take the place of his hand and the whole thing reconnected. “I’ll be done in a day,” he said and the new attachment revealed itself to be a welding torch as the blue flame ignited. However, the engine made another creaking sound and the entire thing fell to the floor. “Maybe two or three, but just wait until I get done with it, you won't even recognize it.” “Can you keep it blue, I kind of like the color,” I said, as blue was Nolan’s favorite color and I liked to look back on our time together before he…died. “For you babe, anything,” he replied back with a smile and gave me a quick wink. I started to think that if I could just get him to stop flirting with me, we might actually get along. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 'Next Chapter!''' Category:Last Man Standing Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Earth-567